Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With The Truth
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Might be some graphic parts in later chapters.**_

Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. The WWE Universe hated him, they booed when ever he stepped foot in the ring, he was attacked physically by the other wrestlers back stage. They used him, abused him and trashed him until he could no longer move. Ted DiBiase was broken and nobody was willing to fix him.

Ted sighed as he watched the scenery pass by, he sat in the back of Mike's rental vehicle. The Miz and Alex Riley were due for a segment on Smackdown and Ted begged to tag along so he could see Cody. He needed to talk to his best friend, a simple hug from his childhood friend and all his worries tended to drift away. The Miz glanced in the rear view mirror and watched Ted for a second before turning back to the road. His heart ached for the younger man, Alex had walked in on Ted being forced on his knees by Santino. Alex quickly punched Santino in the face and dragged Ted away from the room, the motionless body had been dumped in Miz's assigned locker room. Ted barely registered the change only aware when Miz threw water in his face. He had told them everything, breaking down in wailing sobs, his body heaving with the effort. He told them how everyone hated him, and used as a cum deposit. Alex excused himself not being able to stand there and listen how someone could treat another human with such disrespect. Miz slid down onto the ground next to Ted and petted the kid's back as he ruined Mike's suit with his tears.

Ted had been suffering for a while, it was only in the last two months did he end up in The Miz's locker room after whatever attack he had to suffer through that night. Mike most of the time help Ted clean himself up while Alex guarded the room.

Miz parked the vehicle in the parking spot and waited for the other two to get out of the vehicle. Ted slide out of the back seat and grabbed his bag while Alex grabbed his and Mike's. The three walked to the back entrance, security checked them before passing them through. Walking down the hallways Mike found the locker room where they would be, stripping out of their streets clothes both Mike and Alex got dressed.

"Tho it'th true." Mike spun around at the new voice, Alex immediately on defence stood up glaring at the intruder. "Down Boy. Hey Mikey."

"Jack." Miz all but launched himself in the arms of his blonde lover. Jack caught the flying man and hugged him tightly. Alex settled back down on the bench and finished tying his shoes. Ted was spread out on one of the benches, his arm laid across his eyes trying to block the light and the sound of Mike and Jack kissing.

"You want to go find Cody?" Alex asked crouching down beside his head, Ted pulled his arm away from his eyes and turned to look at him, slowly Ted nodded. Ted sat up, and accepted the offered hand resulting in Alex pulling him up and off the bench. Ted reached out and straightened Alex's tie.

"Miz, we're gonna go look for Cody. Thwagger don't wreck his suit." Alex scolded, at the couple on the bench. Miz detached his lips long enough from Jack to flip Alex off before wiggling in Jack's lap and going in for another kiss. Jack responded by pulling the blond closer and deepening the kiss more so.

Alex fake gagged at the couple, getting another finger from the Miz for his effort, and grabbed Ted's arm dragging him from the room.

"So where do you think Rhodes is?" Alex asked, Ted as normal was quiet just shrugged.

"Rhodes is with trainers." Kofi said as he passed the two.

"Why?" Ted asked speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Mysterio busted his noise." Alex snorted, poor Mysterio was going to have Dashing Cody Rhodes after him.

"Cody going to kill him."

"GET HIM AWAY! CHICO'S INSANE!"

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE. HOW CAN I BE DASHING WITH A BROKEN NOSE, MYSTERIO?" Ted snorted and ran down the hallway to where the voices were drifting from, Ted turned the corner and saw his best friend being held back by his boyfriend Drew McIntyre. McIntyre literally lifted Cody off the ground, and yet Cody was still trying to kick Rey who was pressed against the wall trying to get away from those flying limbs.

"Cody enough." Drew spoke trying to calm Cody down.

"NO HE BROKE MY NOSE. DASHING PEOPLE DON'T HAVE BROKEN NOSES." Cody was seriously about to burst into tears.

"I personally think it's a major improvement." Cody stilled all in Drew's arms at the southern accent. Cody looked in Ted's direction and immediately tried to run to his best friend forgetting his feet weren't touching solid ground.

"Teddy, my Teddy. " Cody hissed as he tried to get to Ted. Mysteiro had used to distraction to escape the young wrestlers wrath.

"Drrrreeeewwwwwww, lettt meee goooooo. MY TEDDY." Cody whined his arms outstretched to reach Ted, Ted mockingly shook his head and stepped back a few feet but when Cody looked like he was about to burst into tears again he stepped forward and pulled his best friend away from Drew. Cody immediately forgot about his nose and started planting kisses all over Ted's face. Ted hugged his friend closer and blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Love you Baby Boy." Ted whispered placed a kiss on Cody's jaw line.

"Miss you so much Teddy Bear. Love you too. Lots."

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked drawing back slightly so he could look Ted in the eye. Cody titled his head confused by the tears rolling down Ted's cheeks. Cody leaned forward and pressed kisses along the tear tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Baby just need to see you. Miss you so much." Cody smile brighten and hugged Ted again, Ted rested his head on Cody's shoulder, taking a whiff of the familiar smell that was Cody.

"So how's Raw?" Cody asked cupping Ted's cheek.

"Raw is.. it's good." Cody smiled at him and glanced back at Drew when he cleared his throat. Ted looked back at Alex while Cody was distracted. Alex just stared back, not judging or telling him what to do just offering support.

"Codes we have to get going." Drew said rubbing the back of his neck. Cody pouted at him and turned back to Ted.

"It's okay Codes."

"Ted, Miz and I are going on now." Alex spoke just as very flushed Miz came over, Ted nodded at them. Cody glared at the two over Ted's shoulder, Ted reached up and dragged Cody's attention away from them and back to him. Cody stared at him, and hugged him once more, he went to nuzzle Ted's neck forgetting about his nose, he howled and jumped back his hands reaching up to cover his nose. Ted stared at him wide eyed, before gently reaching for Cody's hands dragging them away from his face.

"Can I see?" Cody nodded and stayed still as Ted checked his nose. The trainer had already re-set it for him.

"Wow." Drew said in amazement, Ted glanced at him raising an eye-brow in question.

"He bite the trainer that re-set his nose." Drew explained with a shrug, Ted snorted and glanced at Cody who looked away whistling innocently. Ted leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Cody's lips before place a real kiss on his cheek bone. Drew tensed slightly but didn't object. Cody smiled at Ted and reached up running a hand through the blonde hair before trailing it down the side of his face.

"Fuzzy." Cody whispered before brushing a kiss across Ted's lips and kissing the tip of the blond's nose.

"Bye bye Teddy."

"Bye Baby Boy." Ted whispered back as Drew grabbed Cody's hand, dragging his smaller boyfriend to the exit, both their bags swung over the Scottish man's shoulder.

Sadly Ted watched as his best friend left, completely unaware of the man watching him. Maybe this stranger would be willing to fix the broken man that was once Ted DiBiase Jr.

_**I want to know what people think. Nah or yah? **_

_**Continue? Don't continue? TELL ME! please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Might be some graphic parts in later chapters.**_

Ted wasn't aware when his life had changed for the worse. When Legacy broke up? When Cody left for Smackdown? When he joined up with Maryse? The last months had all been much of a blur. The painful memories were faded but they still nagged in the back of his mind. Never before in his life had Ted ever been scared to be alone, then and again never before had he ever been alone. Growing up he was constantly surrounded by people, his brothers, his 'friends', his Cody, hell even Randy was around once and a while. And when he started wrestling he was constantly surrounded by others but he didn't know anyone. When Legacy formed he found himself trusting Randy and Cody even more than he already did.

"Teddy?" Ted jerked around let out a noise of surprise, Miz reached forward and steadied him before he could fall flat on his ass. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine." Mike nodded and released his arm, Ted looked over Mike's shoulder and noticed Jack standing there thrown over his shoulder he had both his and Mike's bag.

"I'm going to stay the night with Jack, but Alex can give you a ride. He's uhh, he was flirting with Ziggler." Miz said twitching slightly, Jack chuckled.

"Okay, I'll find him in a bit." Miz nodded and after a moments hesitation he stepped closer so that only Ted could hear him.

"Be careful, people do talk."The words needed no further explanation, it was quite common for the wrestlers on each other rosters to gossip between each other. Ted nodded, Miz stepped back and adjusted the belt on his shoulder.

"See you on Monday." Mike squeezed his shoulder, before returning to Jack's side. The large blonde wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders and guided the smaller blond to the exit. Mike glanced over his shoulder and winked at Ted and continued on his way.

Ted sighed and leaned against the wall, the hallway was pretty empty consider most of the superstars left for their hotel when they finished their matches.

Ted stood straight when he hears voices coming closer to where he is, his whole form going rigid as the voices were literally around the corner from him.

"- would you calm down." Ted hears, he recognizes the voice but it takes a second to register who it is exactly.

"Calm down, love, let him be happy." And that voice, the English accents has him darting around the corner and full on charging at the taller man. The minute the two land in a horizontal position on the floor Ted starts throwing punches at the body underneath his own.

"DIBIASE!" his names is shouted but he ignores it, and swings another punch at Wade's mouth. A sound in-between a growl and a sob is heard but it takes him a second to register that the sound is coming from him, only then is he aware that there are tears rolling down his cheeks. He throws another punch but it barely makes contact with the Englishman's face, the anger faded from his body. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he is picked up off the man's body. He feet don't even touch the ground before he collapses onto the floor, his head buried in his palm, the sobs shaking his form.

Wade pulled himself into a sitting position, his lovers hands running through his hair checking to make sure he is okay, but his eyes don't leave the sight of the broken man before him.

"You guys can go." He dismisses them hoping for some privacy.

"What the hell?" Gabriel demands the excitement from his win and now this fueling his adrenaline.

"Justin go call Matt before he has a panic attack." Justin grumbled and mumbled something but left the Wade and Heath to deal with DiBiase.

"You bastard, you left me." Ted choked out between sobs, Heath dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ted's shaking form. "Both of you left me."

_**Huh, a cheap shot at a cliffhanger. **_

_**Next chapter will be longer and it will explain the whole Wade/Heath/Ted. And maybe a little something else. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Non-con stuff in this chapter. **_

Ted sat on one of the benches in the locker room, his hand fiddled with the Styrofoam cup in his other hand. The hot liquid was now cooled to a room temperature.

"Ted." A voice murmured, he shrugged the hand on his shoulder off and continued to stare at the floor.

"Please Teddy, we're sorry." Ted cringed away from the touch once again. Heath sank down onto the bench in surrender. Wade stood leaning against the wall watching the two, for a little over ten minutes Heath been trying to approach Ted but the other just kept shutting down more so then he was before.

_Ted groaned as he made his way backstage, one hand grasped at his lower back, he had landed wrong during his match with Daniel Bryan, leaving the other victorious over his fallen form. Maryse was walking next to him, the cold shoulder was pretty much the only reaction she had towards him along with the occasional 'talk to the hand'. In a way it made Ted glad, Maryse tried to help him but sometimes she caused more problems for himself. The words 'control your women' were screamed at him on a daily bases, his own father yelled it at him on more then one occasion. _

_Ted bit his bottom lip when he was slammed against the wall, an forearm was pressed against his throat cutting off his oxygen. _

_"Nexus locker room now." Husky Harris hissed out before releasing him and all but threw him in the direction of the mentioned locker room. _

_He stopped outside the closed door, Harris almost ran into him. Growling the Nexus member pushed him into the closed door. _

_"Opps sorry, forgot it was locked." Harris grabbed him by his hair to keep him from escaping while they waited for the door to open. McGillicutty opened the door, his meaty fist reached for Ted's hair dragging the young blond into the room, Harris followed and closed the door behind them. Otunga sat on one of the benches watching them. Without a moments hesitation Ted was stripped of his wrestling trunks and forced on his knees. With his head bowed in shame, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. Three against one wasn't fair, not to mention they had over 530 pounds on him. A sharp kick to the back had him biting his lip, a hand reached down and squeezed his unaroused shaft. A burning sensation in the back of his eyes forced him to squeeze his eyes shut refusing to give into the tears that desperately wanted to fall. _

_"Scream for us, Rich Boy." The same hand squeezed him again_

_"Pretty little screams. So vocal, one scream." Another one begged, Ted squeezed his eyes tighter trying to imagine himself somewhere else. Somewhere no one could hurt him, no one could touch him. _

_"Little Rich Bitches need to scream." Ted cried out as he was struck across the face, and another followed only seconds later not even giving him enough time to recover from the first blow. _

_"Noisy bitch. Needs to be shut up. Open up pretty boy." Someone grumbled the same forced his mouth open, Ted's eyes flew open when a thick nasty piece of hard flesh was shoved into his mouth and down his throat making him gag horribly. He had very responsive gag reflexes. McGillicutty continued to thrust in and out of his mouth, brutalizing his throat raw. _

_"So good, tight throat." It only took a short time for McGillicutty to shoot his load, pulling out the last minute to shoot across Ted's face. _

_"Bend him over I want to see if his pretty ass is as tight as it was last time." Otunga called, Ted was lifted up and forced over the bench. He rested his forehead against the wood of the bench as Otunga lined himself up with his unprepared entrance. Just as he was about to thrust in the door to the locker room opened. _

_"What the Bloody fuck are you doing?" The enrage voice of one Wade Barrett forced Ted to turn his head in his direction. _

_"Wade what's goin- oh my god." Heath glanced around his lover's large form and took in the scene before him. _

_"Justin no wait, Matt just called Wade he wants you to call him immediately." Heath said jumping into action trying to avoid Justin seeing the sight. Justin was just to sheltered to know how cruel people truly were, he didn't need to see such a nightmarish sight. _

_"But I need to get my stuff." _

_"I'll bring it to you, just go call Matt and tell him all about our match, he's probably waiting by the phone." Justin giggled and left down the hall. _

_"What are you doing?" Wade hissed, Heath buried his head in Wade's back. Otunga stumbled back from Ted's prone from, he shrugged and kicked the blond in the back sending the younger man to the floor crying out in pain at the unexpected action. _

_Heath cried out at the cruel behaviour his teeth biting sharply in the Englishman's back. _

_"We were just having some fun, everyone else does it. DiBiase enjoys it." Otunga said, pulling his trunks back on, the other two member already dressed. Wade stepped forward until Otunga was backed into a wall, Heath was quick to act his grabbed two towels he gave one to Ted who quickly covered himself, and with the other he gently wiped away the cum that coated Ted's face. The two locked eyes and Heath saw the tears forming in the others eyes, they only took seconds to spill over. Making sure his face was cleaned, Heath pulled the other into his arms and allowed him to cry into his chest. _

_"If I ever catch you or anyone else touching DiBiase they will be hell to pay. Touch him, speak to him, or look at him, and you will be on your asses and out of Nexus never mind out of the WWE. Now get the fuck out." Wade's tone of death and the soft whispers of the words had all three gulping and tripping over each other to get to the exit. _

Ted cried out in surprise and jumped back falling off the bench in the process. Wade was quick to step over the spill hot chocolate and help Ted back to his feet, but Ted pushed the searching hands away and scoot back away from him.

"YOU LEFT!" Ted accused pointing a shaking finger at the Englishman, a snarl curving his lip.

"The night you left they attacked, worse then every. They were brutal, it hurt so badly." Ted pulled his legs closers to his chest hugging the long limbs, curling his body as close as he could, his head rested against his knees as his body shook with tears.

"Ted we're sorry." Wade said resting a hand on one of Ted's knees, without thinking Ted reacted. Wade fell back from the unexpected punch, within seconds Ted pounced on him. Punches rained down on the larger man. Heath sat back watching as Ted tired himself out with the punching, before simply falling into Wade's chest, sobs shaking his form.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We are sorry." Wade said wrapping his arms around Ted.

Wade knew it would happen, when he left he knew that Otunga, McGillicutty, and Harris would attack, mostly just to show that they could. When he agreed to CM Punk leading the New Nexus he warned Punk about what they were doing, the older man had just simply nodded and promised they wouldn't touch DiBiase or anyone else for that matter. Wade was aware that he reason for leaving Raw had been selfish but knowing what the other three were capable of and what some of the others were doing, it disturbed him, he quickly asked for a transfer packing his bag and dragging Justin and Heath along with him. Without Wade around Justin wouldn't last two seconds amongst the grabby hands of the other wrestlers, and knowing what they were capable of Wade wasn't going to take a chance leaving Heath on his own. The two agreed to leave with Wade forming the Corre with the assistance of Ezekiel Jackson, never once had it crossed his mind that he was leaving someone else who was relying on his protection.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Wade pressed a kiss to the top of Ted's head and gestured for Heath to follow him. Together the two left the room leaving Ted alone to wallow.

"What are you doing? You're just going to leave him there?" Heath accused pushing at Wade's form when they stopped in some abandoned corridor.

"Shh, just wait." Wade pulled out his cell phone and searched through his contacts for a second and waited for someone to answer.

_"Hello?"_ a voice panted into the phone. Wade pulled away from the phone slightly not wanting to think about what he was disturbing.

"Cena?"

_"Barrett?"_ the voice was now cleared and wide awake.

"Is Orton there?" Wade asked pulled Heath into his arms, the younger not resisting laying his head against Wade's chest trusting him to do the right thing.

_"Uhh, hold on."_ There was some shuffling and mumbled voices, Wade rolled his eyes as he waited.

_"What?"_ Randy hissed into the phone obviously pissed about being disturbed.

"I need you to do something." Randy scoffed on the other line

_"Why would I do something for you? After everything you want a favour?"_

"It's not really for me, but for someone you once cared about. Someone you could possibly still care about."

_"What do you mean?" _

"Just patient at the next Raw, they are signs everywhere, but nobody notices them until they walk in on it." Wade could hear Randy asked in the background, _"Are you cheating on me?"_ Cena burst out laughing and repeatedly tell him no.

_"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" _

"Just watch. Be open minded and watch the people you care about."

_"Fine. Goodnight Barrett."_ Before Wade could say anything the phone call was disconnected.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Heath muttered against Wade's chest.

"So do I." Wade mumbled kissing the top of Heath head.

Alex walked around trying to find Ted, he had been looking for the past twenty minutes and no such luck. Just when he was about to give up, Ted stumbled out of one of the locker rooms. Alex ran over to him and grabbed him before he collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?" Alex asked,

"Can we just go?" Ted asked resting his weight against Alex, he felt emotionally drained.

"Sure, let's go."

_**Review please? Pretty Please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Non-con stuff in this chapter. Don't like don't read. **_

Randy was confused. Wade's words were permanently burned in his mind yet he couldn't for the life of him figure out who Wade was referring to. He had watched all night, John was acting normal his regular fruity pebble loving self. Morrison was well normal, Miz was irritating as normal and Alex Riley was practically kissing Miz's ass which was normal. Everyone was beyond normal which was actually irritating Randy to a new level. He was practically itching for something to happen. With a sigh Randy prepared for his confrontation with Punk on why the New Nexus helped Miz win the Championship again at the Royal Rumble.

**/!/**

Ted sighed as the tag team with Miz vs. Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Bryan Daniels was over, he had been pinned by the King which was embarrassing enough. Walking backstage Ted rubbed the back of his neck, he landed a little weird on one of the spills he had taken. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going until he crashed into someone, the other had managed to keep his balance but Ted landed on the harsh cement of the ground.

"Shit." Ted whispered, he was about to push himself off the ground when a hand was held out to him. He stared at the hand for a second before ignoring it and pushing himself trying to retain some of his dignity.

"DiBiase." Ted studied the blond in front of him, the long blond hair slightly curled and the beautiful shinny gold Heavy World Weight Championship.

"Edge." Ted spoke back hesitantly, the older blond watched the younger one, Ted fiddled with his hands obviously uncomfortably with the situation.

"Uh..uh nice belt." Edge smirked watching as Ted registered the words spoken his whole face lighting up bright red at the stupidity of it.

"Want to touch it?" Ted choked on his own breath making Edge laugh.

"Edge your on in five." a second hand stage hand called from down the hall, Edge nodded and the guy left.

"Well maybe some other time." Ted watched as the older man moved past him, Edge stopped in his step and turned around, Edge watched the blond closed the distance between them capturing his lips in a burning kiss. Ted gasped, giving Edge the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the younger's shocked mouth. The make out session only lasted a few minutes, the two were separated by a soft chuckle.

"Piss off Ziggler." Adam hissed against Ted's lips, the platinum blond chuckled and grabbed Edge dragging him away from Ted. Ted leaned back against the wall still in shock his fingertips gently pressed against his lips still feeling the tingly sensation.

"DIBIASE!" Ted cringe and tried to duck around the corner only to come face to face with Otunga. Otunga smirked and grabbed his hair, Ted was all but dragged down the hallway and thrown into the Nexus Locker room. Ted landed painfully on the ground, he barely had time to react before his wrestling trunks were yanked down and someone positioned themselves against his entrance, it tried to struggle but the others held him still. He screamed out in pain as he was roughly entered, he could feel himself being torn at the horrible treatment. It hurt so badly. Hanging his head he refused to cry out and give them satisfaction, the thrusts sped up and Ted could feel a wave of dizziness pass over him, he wanted this to be over with already. He hated them, he hated them with a passion. This pain, this humiliation, the emotional abuse it hurt worse then the physical abuse.

The man behind him came filling Ted to the brim, the tears slid down his cheeks as he felt the member leave his body. Before he could move something struck him in the back of his head.

**/!/**

Miz was sitting in his locker room talking with Jack on the phone when there was a knock on the door. Alex stepped back from Dolph and went over to the door, he opened and watched in horror as Ted's still body fell to the floor.

"Shit Jack I'll call you back." Mike quickly hung up the phone and ran over to Ted, Alex was quick to get Ted off the floor and onto one of the couches. Mike got a cloth and clean Ted up a bit before getting a pair of shorts covering his nakedness.

"What the fuck happened?" Dolph asked his voice slightly high pitched, Alex and Miz had both forgotten the platinum blond was in the room to begin with.

"Shh, it's okay." Alex spoke taking Dolph into his arms, Dolph tensed in the embrace his eyes still focused on Ted's still form. Mike gently wiped a cloth along the blond's head trying to wake him up.

"Who?" Dolph asked breaking the silence that had formed over the room.

"Nexus."

**/!/**

Randy sighed as he sat in the passenger side of the rental, John had insisted on driving after Randy had been beaten quite badly by Nexus. Randy watched out the window as they travelled down on of the quieter streets.

"What's wrong?" John asked, his hand reaching over to squeeze Randy's thigh.

"Nothing I just keep thinking about what Barrett said." John let out a small laugh

"You're thinking about Barrett? You're alone with me and you're thinking about Barrett?" John asked smiling his dimpled grin

"Shut up John, I'm being serious his words.. they were so secretive. Someone is being hurt, someone I supposedly care about and I can't help because for the life of me I can't think of who he was referring to." John pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where the Raw roster was staying.

"I don't know Randy. Come on babe let's just go relax for a while, maybe when you're not focusing on it, it will come to you." The two checked in and made it to their room, after both had taken a shower and were laying on the bed watching something Randy was still thinking about Wade's words. It was bothering him, he could almost taste the answer it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't form the answer.

"Randy come on just go to sleep." John whispered the lights were all turned out the only light coming from the moon. John turned over in his sleep curling around his pillow his back to Randy. Randy stared at the ceiling, his mind was replaying the evening over again, McMahon came back and then Randy came out to confront Punk who played a video of when Legacy attacked Punk – Legacy.. Randy shot up in the bed, no it wasn't possible. Ted? Randy felt his whole world slip out from beneath his feet.

_**Review please? Pretty Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Non-con stuff in this chapter. Don't like don't read. **_

That night Ted awoke with a sharp start. The first thing he noticed after calming his erratic heartbeat, was the fact that he was no long in the locker room the second thing being that he was laying on something soft, a bed, and it was he was surrounded by darkness.

He sat up being careful of his aching muscles and looked around, from the moonlight streaming through the curtains he could form of Mike sleeping on the bed next to him. Mike's face was contorted with worry as he slept, Ted reached over and ran his hand through the other man's hair, watching as Mike's features relaxed slightly.

Ted smiled down at the sleeping form before looking to the other bed where Alex was being used as a pillow by Dolph. Alex was practically smothering the platinum blond against his chest.

Getting up from the bed Ted walking into the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping off the shorts he had been wearing, he climbed into the shower letting the hot water sooth his sore body. Ted spent close to an hour standing up the water soaping up his body before rinsing and repeating, every time the soap cleansed his body it took away some of the pain, sadly the whole cleaning process had become somewhat of a ritual of his.

When he was finished he turned the water off and stepped out reaching for a towel to dry himself off. He was quick to dress in a fresh pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt before exiting the bathroom, Mike was still laying down on the bed but no longer sleeping, the older of the two rolled onto his side as Ted laid down.

"You okay?" Mike asked keeping his voice low, Alex slept like the dead but Dolph could be woken at the sound of a pin dropping.

"Not really but it's nothing a Advil can't cure." Mike nodded and reached out cupping Ted's cheek, Ted leaned into the comforting action.

"I'm tired of this, I'm so sick of being used. Damn it they personally hunt me down and abuse me before knocking me out and dropping me at your door. I'm tired of being hurt." Mike frowned and moved closer to Ted pulling him into a hug.

"Ted?" Ted pulled back to look at Mike.

"What?"

"Maybe you should tell someone." Ted pulled out of the hug completely glaring at Mike, who moved back at the look.

"Oh? And who the hell do you think I should tell. Vince? Randy? Johns? No thank you,, I don't need anyone to know. You and Alex and Ziggles are enough by the way what the freaking hell? Why exactly does Ziggles know?" Ted snapped angry at the fact that the blond knew.

"Alex and him have been dating for a while now."

"So that doesn't give him a reason to know all my secrets."

"He was in the room when you were dropped off." Mike defended, their voices were drifting louder and louder with each word spoken, if the conversation went on much longer they would be screaming soon. Mike went to go say something but Ted just rolled over with his back to Mike.

"Just leave me alone Mike." Mike closed his mouth, looking very much like a goldfish, sighing the older man rolled over curling into the pillow allowing sleep to wash over him.

Ted however wasn't so lucky, the clock on the nightstand beside him red numbers flash 3:15 am. It would be a long day.

_**I wrote this during Socials today, so sorry if it's short. Next chapter should be up tomorrow and it will be longer. **_

_**Read, Review. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. I need to know. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Non-con stuff in this chapter. Don't like don't read. **_

Randy had been come a right bastard the last couple of days. John huffed as he watched Randy pace the length of the locker room for the seventeenth time that night. He was so close to getting up slapped the shit out of his lover, Randy suddenly stopped short and looked at John. John raised an eyebrow watching as the younger man slumped down onto a bench.

"Are you ready to spill your guts and tell me why your acting like this? What happened between last week and now?" John asked watching Randy closely.

"I think I know who it is." Randy spoke after some time, John was milliseconds away from walking out that door and leaving Randy to wallow by himself, slumping back down to his position John waited for Randy to continue.

"Care to clarify?" Randy shook his head.

"Randy..?" His tone was slightly warning the younger man to tell him everything, Randy glanced at him before looking around to make double sure they were alone.

"After you fell asleep I started replaying everything that happened last week on Raw, and I was thinking about confronting Punk and the video of Legacy he had played."

"Randy get to the point."

"Cody's on Smack down, but Ted's on Raw. I used to and I still do care about them. I love them like my little brothers, John." John stood up from his bench and crouch down in front of Randy making him look at John in the eye

"You think it's Ted?" Randy mumbled something that John didn't catch and nodded sadly.

"Randy if it is Ted that's getting hurt we need proof, not only of who is doing it but if crime is actually being committed."

"I know, John, I know that, I just don't know what to do. Ted and I haven't spoken since Cody left, and Legacy broke up. We spoke a couple of times but nothing heart to heart. I can't just go up to him and ask him if someone is hurting him. I don't know what to do." Randy murmured sadly, he wanted to help so badly, it was something that just came naturally to him if he saw someone in distress outside of the ring he wanted to help, especially if it was someone he cared about.

"We'll figure it out okay." John reassures him as he stand up not before pressing a kiss to Randy's forehead.

"Cena you're on in five." John waved a hand at the stage man not turning away from Randy. John was opening Raw tonight with a match against CM Punk.

"Randy, Baby just watch out for him tonight. He's here tonight to do the Kiss Cam with Maryse so just keep your eyes open and watch out for him. Or hang out with him for a little while. I got to go, wish me luck?" John asked with a slightly pouting playing on his lips.

"Good luck John." Randy said smiling up at him. John smiled his own dimpled grin and placed a kiss on Randy's lips before pulling on his CeNation shirt and leaving the locker-room. Randy sighed and rubbed his hands over his head, he stood up and slipped his own RKO shirt on before leaving the locker-room. As the door shut behind him, a small figure ducked out from behind a row of lockers. CM Punk fingered the hem of his shirt, he was wished he could do something to help the DiBiase Brat out but everything had gotten out of his hands. When Wade left he took over immediately, he was quick to make it clear if any member of the New Nexus hurt someone outside of the ring they would be out of Nexus and possibly out of the WWE. That hadn't gone over so well, the problem with being smaller the everyone in the group they over powered you. Punk had gone back to the hotel that night barely able to walk, he had been used and abused and thrown aside before DiBiase was dragged in only minutes later he was forced to watch as the young one suffered the same fait as himself only minutes before. He wanted to tell someone and get help but nobody would believe him not to mention his life had been threatened numerous times by the Nexus. That same night when he had been raped he called his boyfriend Jeff and tried to tell him what had happened but nothing would come out, Jeff had spent most of the time talking about how TNA was going. Punk sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Forgive me DiBiase. I'm sorry I can't help." Punk quickly made his way out of the locker room and towards the current, he had a match vs. Cena to win.

Randy walked down one of the many hallways, his match was over and now The Rock was in the ring running his mouth. Most the people backstage were all standing around watching the nearest TV that played the action in the ring, after 7 years he was back, many were awestruck.

He passed by one of the TV where Miz and Alex Riley were standing the WWE champion was pouting majorly.

"I'm the champion and all the guy can talk about is Cena. Really? REALLY?" Miz pouted, Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around his approaching lover, Dolph smiled at Alex and melted into the embrace.

Randy continued on his way after smacking Miz in the back of the head on his way past, Miz yelped and continued to pout all that much harder yelling that he was going to call Jack who was going kick everyone's for hurting his feelings. Amusing all of those around him.

"Drama Queen." Randy muttered as he continued on his way, he was passing the Nexus locker room when he heard it. The sound was muffled somewhat, Randy pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"—Little bitch come on swallow, yeah swallow it all down." Randy moved away from the door, he scrunched his nose up wondering who could possibly be willing to swallow anything of anyone in Nexus. There a loud ear splitting scream when it hit him it wasn't someone willingly. He kicked the door open surprising the Nexus stopping their attack. The sight before him made him almost faint in pure shock, he knew it was true but seeing it and thinking it were to separate things. Ted was bent over on of the benches, his shirt had been ripped off and his jeans were tugged down to his ankles, standing behind him was Mason Ryan, stilled embedded into Ted's unwilling body, Randy could make out a small trail of blood on the back of Ted's thigh.

Mason pulled out of Ted his hard cock coated with a thin coat of blood, Randy didn't know exactly what happened but he was quick with attacking, Mason, Otunga, Harris, and McGillicutty. The four had managed to straighten their clothes and they ran for the door. Randy glanced at the sobbing man still bent over the bench. Randy walked over and touched Ted on the shoulder the blond flinched away from his touch.

"Shh, Ted come on we need to get you washed up." With Randy help Ted managed to get into the shower and after a little while he came out dressed in a pair of jeans. Randy took of his RKO shirt and gave it to Ted to wear.

The two left the Nexus locker room, Randy had his arm wrapped around Ted's shoulders the blond was all but falling into his side seeking the offered comfort, they walked into Randy and John's locker room, Randy briefly stopping to read the note that said John went back to the hotel catching a ride with Punk.

Randy walked over to the wall and sat down on the ground, he reached a hand out to Ted.

"Come Teddy we have to talk." Ted took the offered hand allowed Randy to pulled him into his lap, the position was very familiar to both of them, back in Legacy Randy would either hold him or Cody like this if something was bothering them or even if something was bothering him he would just sit there holding them. It was comforting.

The familiarity of the position made tears spring to Ted's eyes, he rested his head on Randy's shoulder, tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs shook his frame. Randy rubbed his back shushing his cries and making his promises that everything would be okay.

"Please Teddy, tell me so I can kill those bastards." Randy mumbled his lips pressed against Ted's hair.

"I can't."

"Why not? Hmm Ted why are you protecting them?" Ted pulled back so he could look Randy in the eye.

"Because they will go after someone else, someone who can't protect themselves. They already hurt him several times."

"Who? Ted who else have they hurt?"

"They brutalized Punk because he tried to help. I can't let them do that to anyone else." Ted pressed a kiss to Randy's lips something they did often in Legacy, before getting up and leaving the locker room.

"FUCK!" Randy hissed banging his hand against the floor. Saving the damsel in distress may be harder than he thought.

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Escpecially what you think about the whole CM Punk situation. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Don't like don't read. **_

Ted almost smiled as he walked around backstage, he was aching something fierce from the attack of Hunter but it felt good to be back, it had been close to five weeks since the last time he was at a backstage Raw and tonight was his first night back after his return match vs. Rey Mysterio on Smackdown last week he was happy to be back at Raw. It was the week after Randy had found him, that it all happened, he had been in the Miz's locker room and they were talking when someone or rather someones came in from behind and knocked them both unconscious. The attackers did not stop there however but they had beat him up until he was incapable of moving. He and Mike were found later that night by Alex and Dolph who were searching for Miz. The trainer checked both of them out and determined the Mike would be fine but Ted would be out for a couple of weeks before returning to wrestling. Ted whined and complained that he was fine but Vince was quick to agree with the trainer and forced Ted to go back home and relax for four weeks.

As he walked backstage he realised for the first time he truly wasn't afraid to be back there. The new Nexus other than Punk were all 'at home resting' from the punts to the head they had been suffering from.

"Well well the Million Dollar Brat is back." Ted grinned and spun around to face Miz and Alex Riley.

"Oh hahaha glad to see your working on your humour there Lexi." Ted said making fun of Alex failed attempts of humour while he was out in the ring with Cena and Miz a couple of weeks ago. Alex made a face and sulked back a little.

"So what happened while I was gone? I mean besides, Randy punting the New Nexus around and Dolph winning the World Heavy Weight Championship only to loose it and get fired. And then get rehired on Raw." Alex cringed slightly at the mention of his lover's firing and re-hiring.

"Hmm other than that not a whole lot." Mike said,

"Miz is having fun playing around with Cena and the Rock, possibly a little to much fun. And he tried to attack Michael Cole the other day backstage." Alex said with a laugh that cause Ted to burst into laughter. Mike blushed bright red and made a hand gesture before walking off.

"Why?" Ted asked after a few minutes of laughing.

"Because he claimed Cole had some kind of inhuman obsession with Swagger and he thought it was unhealthy. So he threatened Cole and actually came close to attacking him before Cena swung him up and off his feet and threw him over his shoulder and carried him away from Cole." Ted laughed and Alex joined him, the two quieted down when they realised they weren't alone anymore.

"Teddy."

"Randy, John, how are you both?" Ted asked glancing at the two standing in front of them.

"I got to go find Dolph, he's going against Morrison and he's been having some trouble with Lay-Sluts and and UglyVickie." Alex was very unoriginal when calling people names.

"Really? Really Alex? We need to work on the humour of yours." Miz called from down the hall as he came over and dragged Alex off. Ted snickered at them before looking back at Randy and John.

"So how are you?"

"I got to go, I'll come find you later." John pressed a kiss to Randy temple "It's good to have you back Ted."

"Bye Cena." Ted and Randy watched him walk off before Randy gestured for the younger to follow him. Ted entered the locker room after Randy and took a seat on one of the benches.

"So how are you?" Ted blinked and looked at his hands in his lap for second before looking up into Randy's eyes.

"I'm not scared for once. And I like it." Randy reached over and cradled Ted's hands in his own.

"You shouldn't be scared to walk alone backstage."

"It's been like this for to long always glancing around and sneaking around the corners to make sure they don't catch me. It doesn't just changed in less then a couple of weeks Randy. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to walk around on my own without not jumping every time some calls my name or some drops something and it makes a noise." The two sat silently for a little while, Randy mainly just absorbing everything that Ted said.

"Hey Randy, how is Punk doing?"

"He's alright, he's happy that they are gone. But he seems to be healing." Ted nodded and stood up.

"You have a match soon. And I need to speak with Punk." Randy nodded, he reached out and pulled Ted in for a hug.

"Please tell me if someone else hurts you. Please Teddy, John and I can help you, please let us." Ted swallowed and nodded, he was pulled into Randy's chest and felt arms wrap around him in a hug, he returned the hug without hesitating. Pulling back he smiled at Randy and placed a kiss on Randy's lips. Randy smiled a small smile and watched as Teddy left. He reached up and touched his lips it was something Cody and Ted always did during Legacy days, they knew Randy was with John but it made them feel like they meant something to Randy, it a cross over of a Brother/Lover/Mentor feel. He never really realised how much he actually missed having the two as a constant in his life.

Ted was walking around searching for Punk, he knew the older man was required to beat on Randy tonight but he was hoping to catch the other before that accrued. He was about to turn a corner when he was grabbed and tugged into a closet.

"Shhh it's me." Ted closed his mouth which he had opened in an attempt to scream. He swallowed and calmed him beating heart before lashing his hand out and smacking the other person on the chest.

"Damn it don't do that to me. Damn motherfucker." The other person chuckled and pressed his lips to Ted's cheek.

"Sorry love, I just need to see you and make sure you were okay." Ted sighed and wrapped his arms around the other mans neck and the other returned the hug.

"Missed you. And I'm okay." Ted said breathing in the scent of the other man.

"Missed you to."

_**Ugh, I'm loosing focus with this story, especially with Ted barely on Raw ever, but I'm hoping to win the focus back. **_

_**Read, Review. Please and thank you. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- Don't like don't read. **_

* * *

_**I just wanted to Thank everyone who has continued to support this story and review, favourite, and alert it even though the updates have been far and wide. And I hope you continue to do so. **_

_**I promise I'll be updating this more often as long as people continue to give me reviews and they continue to enjoy it. **_

* * *

Ted sat backstage while Monday Night Raw was on the air, he sat on the ground with his back against the cool metal of the locker. Another Monday and once again he was hiding out in Miz's locker room, instead of in the ring wrestling. Ted sighed, watching the screen as Dolph and Morrison were having some squabble in the ring. Ted pulled his legs to his chest, folding his arms across his knees, this wasn't fair anymore. It had been weeks since he was last in the ring, and now it was really starting to get old. He was being snubbed out of possibly epic feuds, and instead creative was using him as Maryse's new shiny play toy, a play toy that she was to treat no better then the sole of her white studded christian louboutin –the ones Ted had brought her of course-. Of course he loved Maryse when they were off camera, she always made him feel better for treating him like dirt, she would buy him dinner after Raw or they would have lunch the next day. The partner ship had lead to a great friendship between the two.

"Ted?" Ted blinked at Miz,

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You were like staring off into space or something." Ted nodded

"Yeah, just thinking about some stuff." Mike studied the younger for a second before nodding.

"Well I'm gonna go drag Alex away from Dolph before the two start something." Mike grumbled and left the room. Ted blinked again and looked at the TV, a two on two Divas match was taking place.

Ted shook his head and focused back on his thoughts. It wasn't fair that the WWE was using him like that. During the time of Legacy he was always so eager to branch off and break away from the group and proceed with single competition, and now they had just bunched him up with Maryse. It just didn't make sense Cody was in Legacy, but now that he was on Smackdown he was practically one of the top stars, he was freakin' feuding with Mysterio. And Randy, well Randy had always been a singles competitor even before Legacy, and Randy was currently having a brilliant feud with CM Punk/New Nexus.

Ted glared at the TV watching as Kofi was wasting air time in a match against Wade Barrett, why two members of the Smackdown roster were wasting Raw air time he didn't know but it just seemed to add to his irritation. Grumbling Ted pick up the controller and chucked it at the TV.

Jumping to his feet Ted stormed to the door just as Miz and Alex entered the locker room. Ted brushed past the and down the hall, ignoring the two that were calling his name. Ted clenched his fist as he continued his way down the hall, he might have pushed a few Tech guys that were mingling in the hall out of his path and brushed against a couple of the Superstars but that didn't stop him.

"Vince!" Ted yelled his presences as he reached his destination, he grabbed the handle of the closed door and swung the door open, the poor object hit was wall as a result leaving a slight dent.

"Vince!" Ted repeated, the man in question glanced up and spoke sputtering something into his phone before hanging up and placing it on his desk. He placed his hands on his desk and raised his eyes to meet the ones of a very pisssed Ted DiBiase.

"Ted it's good to see you. Something I can help you with?" Ted narrowed his eyes and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of Vince's desk, he slammed his hands down on the polish wood and lowered his eyes til they were slits. Vince quirked an eyebrow at the perfect imitation of Randy's Viper glare.

"I am so sick of this. First I am paired with Maryse and second being force to job to everyone and now I'm not even getting any fucking air time. It's been months since I was on Monday Night Raw actually wrestling, and it's been like over a year since I actually won a fucking match." Ted hissed

"Ted I can not choose what creative does or doesn't do." Vince actually jumped mildly surprised by the Viper like hiss that left the young man before him, obviously Randy had taught the boy well.

"That's bullshit."

Vince glanced at the clock on the wall, he turned his attention back to the man in front of him when Ted slammed his hands against the surface of the desk with enough force that the desk shook.

"That is bullshit and you know it. I am sick of being used, not only in the ring but backstage. They treat me like shit and nobody seems to give a flying fucking damn."

Vince frowned slightly he had never heard Ted swear much, and what was happening back stage?

"Vince I swear if I don't get air time and a decent storyline I _**WILL**_ walk out of this door and go to TNA. I know people over there and I've heard much talk coming from that direction. It's said that Jeff Hardy is on edge and that they are looking for some young talent that can take the world by surprise."

Vince paled

"What could be than the son of the Million Dollar Man?" A dangerous glint shined in Ted's eye.

"You're dad wouldn't let you." Vince spoke trying to sound confident. Ted shrugged.

"He may or he may not. I would hate to find out, wouldn't you Mr. McMahon?" Ted smiled sweetly and turned to the door.

"Creative has a week, or I'll walk and never look back." He stopped once he stood in the doorway and looked back at the paled and worried Vince,

"Have a good night, Sir." Ted left the office feeling like he was walking on air.

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate. **_

_**NOTE::::And just incase anyone was wondering, I've finally decided Edge's retirment won't be involved with this story. I flipping back and forth between involving it and not and I finally decided not to. So just incase you were wondering.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- A bad word...Don't like don't read. **_

* * *

_**I just wanted to Thank everyone who has continued to support this story and review, favourite, and alert it even though the updates have been far and wide. And I hope you continue to do so. **_

_**Holy f* it's been a long ass time since I updated this, its been like 7 months stince I last worked on this story, but to be fair I started this chapter a long time ago and just hit a wall and I couldn't get around it. So yeah, but hey look I updated. **_

_**Hope you all like. I don't know where this is going but it's going somewhere. Mwahahaha...**_

* * *

Ted flopped back onto the bed in the hotel room, he was rooming with Randy for the last couple of nights, things were tense between John and Randy as of late. Ted wasn't sure exactly why but he was happy to let Randy crash in the other bed in his room.

It had been a couple of weeks since Ted's little fit that he threw in Mr. McMahon's office. The day after one of the writers had called a meeting with Ted and introduced a storyline that could take place in a couple months time after the deal of Wrestlemania and such, and in the mean time he could take a two month leave vacation with fully paid benefits. Ted accepted and went home spending much needed time with his family, enjoying random fishing trips with Brett, and going out for the night once and a while with friends.

But now the months had passed and even though the storyline wasn't complete yet the writers offered him a couple of matches on Superstar.

Ted sighed as he rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, the morning sun light was shining in lighting the whole room up. Ted glanced over at Randy's bed finding it empty, which was really not all that surprising, Ted wasn't even sure if they older man had even come back to the room the night before. Ted glanced over at the window gazing at the beautiful morning sunrise. His thoughts drifted back to one of the last mornings before he came back to work...

...it had been a pleasant night, he had agreed to go out on a date, they went to a beautiful romantic restaurant, and the two shared a exquisite dinner before heading back to Ted's place and proceed to have drinks on the beach, before they headed back across the beautiful moonlit beach towards Ted's place.

_They stumbled together as one through the backdoor, Ted moaned against the other's mouth as fingertips tickled his abs the hands pushing the t-shirt up higher as it travel along the revealed flesh. Finally breaking apart each of them desperate for air as Ted's shirt came off first followed by the other's shirt. They eyes met, doe blue eyes meeting forest green eyes, everything slowed down for a minute before the elder pressed Ted against the wall, their lips meeting once again. _

_"We can't do this." the words made Ted freeze in surprise, he blinked a few times before stepping back to look at the other man. _

_"You don't want to have sex?" Ted asked his voice slightly high pitched, it felt like someone had punch him in the gut. _

_"Of course I want to have sex." Ted slumped back against the wall, biting at his lips, his eyes narrowed in on one of the far walls, his eyes were stinging with a start of tears. _

_"Teddy?" _

_"You want sex but you don't want sex with me?" The other panicked knowing where Ted's thoughts were heading, _

_"No Ted, I want to have sex with you, you have no idea how badly I do, but if we do this, I need to be sure that when you wake up the next morning you wont have any regrets, and you will feel loved not trashed and used." Ted's eyes met the sparkling green ones before looking back at the wall. "Teddy, I would love to give you everything you want, but if we do this, we need to go slow." Ted wiped his cheeks where the tears had split over, before he nodded. _

_"Slow." He assured the other man, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss, so much different then the previous fast moving rough passionate kiss. "So where do we start?" _

_"With a good nights rest. Are you opposed to cuddling?" Ted chuckled and shook his head. The blond laughed and grabbed Ted's hand letting the younger lead him to his room. _

_Stripping down to their boxers the two climb into the huge bed and settled for a good nights sleep..._

Ted had been hurt the next morning when he woke up alone, no clothes scattered across the bedroom floor, no note, only a tray of food sitting on his nightstand.

In a way Ted was slightly relieved nothing happened, he wasn't quite ready to trust someone like that yet but maybe one day he would be ready to put his body and trust in a certain man's grasp and not be afraid.

Ted was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, Randy stepped inside still dressed in his clothes from the night before, he carried a paper bag and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Breakfast of champions." Randy joked as he tossed the paper bag at Ted and handed him one of the cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Ted took a sip of the hot liquid while studying Randy with a critical eye.

"What?" Randy asked shrugging off his jacket and taking a seat on his bed.

"Where were you last night?"

"Stayed in John's room, fell asleep waiting for the man to come back. I don't think he did." Ted watched as Randy shrugged acting like it was nothing, he wasn't exactly sure what happened but something occurred and now the two were taking a step back from their relationship and glancing in other directions, aka John went out with other John on a date the night before. Ted could see Randy, despite his best efforts at not showing it, he wasn't happy with John going out with other people almost as unhappy as he was when Randy himself had gone out with Sheamus a couple of nights ago. But hey who was Ted to judge if this worked to make them realise how much they cared about each other then, he wished them the best of luck. And if it all fell apart in their laps, Ted would stand by and help Randy pick up with pieces.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Randy stayed still until he heard the bathroom door close and only when he heard the water turn on did he pull the folded piece of paper, with the name Ted on the front, out of his pocket and read the contents.

"Ted, I can't find the words to apologize for the way I left. I know it was stupid but I left and I can't take that back. Please, let me make up for it and buy you some breakfast. Meet me at the hotel restaurant, they have a freakin' amazing breakfast buffet..." Randy glanced at the shower considering his options before getting up and leaving the room.

Randy made his way to the hotel restaurant once again seriously considering the options, before taking a deep breath and looked for the blond, he could recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. Randy stomped over to the table when he found who he was looking for, sitting there innocently with his back facing Randy.

"Copeland." Randy hissed as he took the seat across from the blond. Adam looked up in surprise as he found the Viper sitting across from his.

"Orton, what are you doing here?" Adam glanced over his shoulder looking to see if his original guest was coming.

"He's not coming, he asked me to come and tell you to leave him alone. He wants nothing to do with you." Randy couldn't stop the lies as they fell from his lips, he gulped as he watched as Adam's eyes went from cautious to disappointed. He considered for a second telling Adam the truth but quickly bit his tongue before he had a chance to open his mouth. Adam was silent for a minute, before he stood up and pulled out his wallet, he threw a five dollar bill on the table before tucking in his chair.

"Tell Ted that I respect his decision, and I won't bother him again." Randy watched the older man leave he clenched his eyes shut raking his hands over his head. What the fuck did he just do?

* * *

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate. **_

**_I don't know what happened, I gave Teddy a set of balls and then I didn't know what to do with them. So yeah... anyways. Hopefully it's not gonna be such a long wait this time inbetween updates. I kinda have an idea of where this could go but at this moment I'm not positive where it's heading. _**

_**I don't think I'm gonna be able to update this weekend, I have a final on Friday, then another on Monday, and one on Tuesday, so lots of studying to do... boring... Oh and my birthday's on Saturaday. However after Tuesday I have a five day weekend so I put update then. We'll see...** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- A bad word...Don't like don't read. **_

* * *

_**I just wanted to Thank everyone who has continued to support this story and review, favourite, and alert it even though the updates have been far and wide. And I hope you continue to do so. **_

* * *

John was sitting in his room reading the latest WWE magazine when there was a knock on his door, John closed the magazine and went to the door, he frowned when he saw the person on the other side.

"Hey what's up?" John asked opening the door for the other man to step inside. Ted shook his head,

"Uh..have you seen Randy? We were supposed to do something today but he wasn't in the room when I woke up and he never came back to the room." John frowned,

"I haven't seen Randy since the other day. We aren't exactly on talking terms at the moment as you probably already know."

"Might have mentioned something about it." Ted mumbled pulling out his phone, finding Randy's number he called the phone. Off to the side of the room, a small buzzing noise filled the silence. John rolled his eyes and walked over to the coffee table, buried under a pile of magazine was Randy's phone. Ted sighed and ended the call.

"You have any idea where he could be?" John shrugged checking through Randy's phone. He stopped at one of his messaged conversations in particular, he read through it without much care or thought.

"You might want to check with Sheamus, he might know Randy's whereabouts." John said closing Randy's phone, the less he knew was probably better.

Ted went to say something that he hoped would comfort the older man before deciding against it.

"Thanks for your help, John." John nodded and closed the door behind Ted as the younger man left.

Ted sighed and left John's room, he had really hoped the older man would know where Randy was. Ted walked along the corridor, he decided maybe visiting Sheamus would lead him to some answers. As he was walking he turned the corner and accidently crashed into a someone else. Ted lost his balance and fell to the ground, the other person had fallen before climbing back to their feet, Ted looked up as Adam offered his hand.

"Thanks." Ted said as took the offered hand and was able to regain his footing. Adam smiled at the other blond before nodding and moved around Ted carrying along his merry way.

"Adam, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" Adam turned to the younger man and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is that you want Ted, but you need to figure it out and decided what you want. You can't keep telling me one thing then changing it. Trust me I understood your message quite clear. I'm just not up for playing games." Ted's head titled in confusing, watching as Adam shook his head and walked away.

"Games? Understood what message?" Ted asked as he shook his own head and turned back to his original destination. Finally reaching Sheamus's room, the younger man knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Sheamus soon answered the door, raising an eyebrow at the younger man that stood in his doorway.

"Hey Sheamus, I was looking for Randy. Have you seen him?" Sheamus quirked and eyebrow and nodded his head.

"He spent the night but left sometime before I woke up. He wasn't himself last night though."

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Sheamus shrugged, scratching a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, he didn't exactly wake me and tell me." Ted nodded.

"Thanks Sheamus, if you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him."

"Sure, good luck finding him." Ted nodded and left.

Deciding it was no use to go around searching for a missing man, Ted returned to his room and hoped Randy would show up sooner or later.

Randy sighed as he finished drying off from his shower, after leaving Sheamus's room he went to the gym and tortured himself through a rough work out. Randy got changed into his street clothes and left the gym, he walked back to the hotel room and found himself walking along the corridors not exactly sure where to go. He fucked up so badly, he didn't even have the guts to go and face Teddy, John and him were at their wits ends with each other and after last night he didn't even know if he would able to look the other man in the face, and at this moment Sheamus wasn't an option.

Randy soon found himself standing in front of a closed door, looking at the number he raised his fist and knocked. A minute later the door opened.

"I fucked up." The other person's facial expression didn't change.

"Before or after you fucked Sheamus?" Randy let out a sob of frustration.

"Please, John, I messed up really badly. And I don't know how to fix it." John ran a hand over his face and opened the door wider to let Randy inside, closing the door behind them.

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate. **_

**_I don't know what happened, I gave Teddy a set of balls and then I didn't know what to do with them. So yeah... anyways. Hopefully it's not gonna be such a long wait this time inbetween updates. I kinda have an idea of where this could go but at this moment I'm not positive where it's heading. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tears Of Shame, Sparkle With TheTruth**_

_**Disclamier- I don't own anything to do with the WWE Universe. **_

_**Summary- Ted DiBiase Jr. was nothing short of a shell of a broken man. But just maybe there is someone willing to fix him. Slash**_

_**Warnings- A couple of bad word...Don't like don't read. **_

* * *

_**I just wanted to Thank everyone who has continued to support this story and review, favourite, and alert it even though the updates have been far and wide. And I hope you continue to do so.**_

* * *

John sat on the couch in his room, resting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his palms, as Randy paced back and forth before him. Randy raked his fingernails over his shone head.

"Please help me, Johnny I fucked up something I should never have messed with in the beginning. Ted's gonna hate me." John rubbed his hands over his tired face before lowering his hands and letting his eyes settle on his lover.. er ex-lover..

Randy looked like hell had crept up on him, darkish circles under his eyes, eyes slightly blood shot more than likely from crying, and his clothes were all rumpled as if he had been wearing the same thing for the past three days.

"Randy..?" Randy looked up from the spot on the floor where he had collapsed to after to many back and forth's, "What the fuck were you thinking?" John hissed jumping up from his seat, Randy shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I don't.. I don't know. I just wanted to protect him. Fuck John, he was- I couldn't-... I didn't protect him and they hurt him. I thought I was doing something good. I know Adam and I know what he's capable of. I just..- I don't want him to hurt anymore." John walked stopped his pacing and crouched down in front of Randy.

"Randy, Ted was hurt but it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. It happened, you can't go back and change it. But it's doesn't give you the right to fuck with his life now. Let Teddy move past this and learn to trust someone even if that someone is Adam." John wiped Randy's cheeks free of his tears.

"I promised them, I would always be there and I promised their dads that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. Teddy got hurt and I didn't protect him! It's my fault!" Randy yelled the last part, his chest heaving as pain filled cries left his shaking body.

"No.. no it's not your fault." John whispered tugging Randy into his arms, letting Randy cry into his shoulder. John soothingly rub Randy's back and once Randy's tears had ran their course, John found Randy's lips attached to his own. Without thinking so much of the consequences John returned the kiss with a fierceness that had Randy whimpering as he tried to kiss back with the same passion. It didn't take long for them to part and started leaving vicious red bite marks on each others necks. Randy raised his arms as John worked his t-shirt off, John's was discarded minutes later. John lowered Randy back against the hotel room's plush carpet, as he slowly made his way down Randy's heaving chest, burning kisses left etched into Randy's sun kissed skin. Randy arched his back when John stumbled upon his nipples, each of them lathered with sweet torture filled care. Randy moaned as John released his nipple and continued on down leaving bites along his twitching abs. Randy ran his hands through what little hair John had before gently tugging him back up his body, Randy urgently pressed his lips to John's. John's hand crept down and started palming Randy through his jeans, John's own hips rocking slightly against Randy's hip.

"Bed." Randy breathed out between heated kisses. John grunted as he lifted Randy and himself up and up off the ground, never breaking the kiss. Randy terrified squeak was swallowed by John's persistent mouth. Randy tightened his arms around John's neck as his back met the soft fabric of the comforter.

"Mmmhhh, Johnny please now."

"What do you want?" John asked as he pressed kisses along Randy's jaw, his hands working to get Randy constricting jeans off. Randy's nails scraped at John's upper back, as he raised his hips helping John out.

"Fuck me please John." John pulled off his own jorts and took care of his boxers.

"Hmm, going commando are we?" John hissed as he tugged at Randy's ear lobe with his teeth.

"Mmm, boxers equal to much trouble." John bit back a comment about Randy's other sleeping partners, deciding that might ruin the mood. His hand gently grasped Randy's erect member, the younger man's hips jerking slightly at the touch. John messed with Randy teasing him, before he started to prep Randy, fingers gently stretching the younger man until he was a mess of withering need.

"John, no more, now please. Fuck, fuck, fuck me please, now." John smirked at the other man as a disappointed noise filled the air as John retraced his fingers and stepped away to grab a condom from his bag. Randy watched him with hooded eyes, gently stroking himself. John returned, having rolled the condom on he lined himself up with Randy before slowing pushing into the younger man's tight heat. He immediately sets a fast pace, hips working hard, and Randy matches him thrust for thrust. John knows Randy, and he knows what Randy needs right now, fast and punishing.

"I want to hear you," John growls, and Randy shudders at the demand, releasing he bitten lip which was suffering from a pathetic attempt to keep silent. Once John finds the right angle and hits his prostate, Randy makes a keening noise deep in his throat. Then he tips his head back, his back arching damn near off the bed, John's fingers leaving stained bruises on his hips.

John rests his weight on one elbow, and wrapped his other hand around Randy's straining member. Randy cries out loudly, past the point of words now, and thrashed his head from side to side as John jerked him in time with his thrusts.

"_Now_, Randy. Let go, come for me now," he pants, so fucking close, and Randy arches his back and comes with a shout. John groans at the memorable sight before him, he swears there's nothing more beautiful, Randy completely submissive to the elements around him, lost in the feeling of no return. John thrusts once, twice more. Then his orgasm hits, and it's so powerful that he sees stars.

John slumps forward against Randy, the only sound in the room is their harsh breathing. Once Randy's gained awareness to his surroundings once more, he just laid there staring up at the ceiling, his fingernails gently scraping John's back.

"You know what you need to do right?" John asks after they've cleaned themselves up and they're resting in bed.

"Leave?" Randy asked a frown crossing his face, he went to go and get up off the bed when John grasped his wrist stilling him.

"I don't know what the hell we're doing but no that's not what I meant. You know you need to tell Ted the truth about what you did. You can't keep this from him, especially if he really does have feelings for Adam."

"But Adam's not good for him." John shook his head, gently grasping Randy's chin until the younger man's eyes met his.

"No, Adam wasn't good for you. But Adam could be exactly be what Ted needs. It's not your decision." John tightened his grip on Randy's chin "You need to fix this, and the only way is by telling Ted the truth."

"Fine." Randy agreed, tugging his head away from John's grasp.

"In the meantime, let's just get some sleep." Randy nodded turning over onto his side, his back towards John. John went about double checking the lock on the door and shutting off all the lights before climbing into bed with Randy, he moved so that he was spooning Randy's tattoo frame. Randy leaned back into the touch, listening to all the little sounds in the room, everything from the silent hum of the air conditioner to the sounds of John's soft almost silent snores. Randy stared at the wall before him, his pillow curled up under his head.

"Fuck, I'm so screwed."

* * *

_**Review? Please nobody reviewed the last chapter I wrote in this story, so please tell me if you liked it or if you've lost complete interest in this story. **_

_**I finished this last night and after hours of working on it I finally finished it then my internet stopped working.** _


End file.
